criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
Antwerp
Practicalities Every last Friday of the month at 18h @ Theaterplein . All cyclists and other hpv-drivers are welcome! The starting point of our monthly bicycle outing in the city is marked on the map below. The starting point of our monthly bicycle outing in the city is marked on the map above. Every last Friday of the month at 18h @ Theaterplein. All cyclists and other hpv-drivers are welcome! Other resources You can find us on Facebook, almost all communication will go through there. Previous Rides (reverse chronological) Rides continue to take place. Check out our Facebook page for more info. May 2014 Biggest edition so far. More then 400 attendees. Local press coverage. ... November 2011 '''Dark edition. About 40-50 attendees. '''October 2011 '''Edition in support of the indignados and occupy movements. About 70 people showed up. At the end we were awaited by a team of 11.11.11 (the North South Movement) with hot chocolate. '''September 2011 '''96 counted. Quite long edition that ended on the Sint-Jansplein. '''April 2011 '''Special edition for Earth Day: we biked to a bridge over the highway around the city, where two heroes where swinging high above the cars. For this action we got quite some media attention. You can find footage of the action on YouTube. At least 120 people were there. '''December 2010 Nearly 50 came out on the very last day of 2010 to pedal around town and toast on the new year! November 2010 Freezing conditions, but pedalling keeps you warm. Some 40 can tell you everything about it. October 2010 The autumn ride numbered around 70 riders. September 2010 A good 100 cyclists, a great destination too: the fine arts museum. Complete with an outdoor dance performance, free drinks, DJ-set "A-moeder" and a free ticket to the museum. Now that's a night out on two wheels! April to August 2010 The whole spring and summer, on every ride, some 100 riders, that's 200 wheels, whizzing through Antwerp. Nice! March 2010 Pedalling through city parks and over wide avenues with a growing following: springtime weather attracted 100 riders. Thanks, you were great! Did you check out the flyers? February 2010 Last ride of the winter - a good week earlier Antwerp was still covered in a blanket of snow... Thanks to all 50 who were undeterred by menacing clouds. We saw only a speck of rain (well ok, it was a shower) on the one hour tour! January 2010 The first one of the new year attracts nearly 50 cyclists. The bitter cold of early january gone, it's still some time till springtime, so thanks for all those present! December 2009 It's on - december 25th! A cool 30 riders had a go at it. The first year of CMBR in Antwerp is history! November 2009 CMBR Antwerp passes the adverse weather test. 25 souls braving icy rain and wind. October 2009 Riding in the dark. Chilly but otherwise perfectly suited weather. Nearly 100 will agree. Press article... September 2009 Another fine day, again some 150 riders. August 2009 Great ride, a little windy... some 150 folks. Press article... July 2009 United we cycled - with well over 200 participants - check out this clip on youtube... June 2009 Kicking off summer! National press and police pay us a visit. We number about 130. Check out this clip on youtube... May 2009 Another edition with great weather. Up to 200 roam the streets. Police is escorting the group, that's ok. Some officers came on mopeds. Now that was a bit silly... April 2009 Splendid weather, and gaining traction: a cool 150 participants for a 1 hour ride! March 2009 Third edition - over 80 participants - chilly but rainless evening - peaceful and joyous crowd. February 2009 The second Critical Mass ride one month later attracted nearly 70 bicycle-afficionadoes, the youngest one on a bicycle only four years old! The ride lasted about an hour and lead through the city-center and the boroughs of 't Zuid, Berchem and Borgerhout. January 2009 Antwerp had her first Critical Mass, with a record of 15 participants. :-) Category:Ride locations Category:Belgium